Pancakes
by Winky Toro
Summary: Harry has always been difficult to sleep with, but this leads to something wonderfuk. Sorry for the summary and story itself isn't one of my best but read and review please. Rated T to be safe


This is my first story, please be nice and sorry if it's really bad

Harry was started awake when he felt someone poke him rather hard in the ribs. He tried to ignore it and continue his dream, which had something do with a sexy blonde and a deserted beach, but he felt it again.

"What?" he murmured into his pillow unable to unable to lift his head.

"Hey roll over you're taking up the entire bed." Draco mumbled

Harry lifted his head to find Draco squished to right side of the bed without any room to move. He did this nearly every night, never realising it as he was asleep but he often hogged the whole bed no matter who was there, and it annoyed Draco a lot.

"Sorry" he said moving to his own cold side of the bed they shared. He and Draco had been living together for almost a year but he still wasn't used to Harry's annoying sleeping habits.

"That's ok." Draco replied moving over and draping his arm over Harry's stomach. They lay there in compatible silence for a while neither falling asleep; Draco was listening to Harry's heartbeat a soothing rhythm.

Harry and Draco had been together for almost two years, most people were shocked the Boy Who Lived and the former death eater became friend shortly after the war considering they're long time school rivalry. It wasn't until a drunken confession, made by Harry, that he was gay that they realised they liked each other as more than friends. After that night they had barely spent any time apart.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Draco woke up hours later he was squished back to his side and Harry was spread out diagonal across the bed.

"Seriously?" Draco asked no one in particular, he stretched out and tried to get out without waking Harry, which wasn't hard considering it took four pokes in the ribs to wake him last night.

He practically fell out of bed and then lay on the floor for a little while too tired to get up yet. When he got sick of lying there he pushed himself up and crawled to the bathroom. After he had a shower he went to get clothes from his dresser to find harry still asleep, Draco couldn't let him sleep while he was awake so once he was dressed in plain muggle jeans (Harry got them for him) and a plain T-shirt he grabbed a pillow that had fell onto the floor and throw at Harry's head with a fwump.

"Hey!" he said from under the pillow.

"Get up, you have to work that muggle thing in the kitchen." He said meaning the stove which he refused to learn how to use.

"Fuck off." Harry said trying to sit up.

"Somebody's cranky." Draco said flatly before smiling and flopping next to his beautiful boyfriend on the bed.

"I don't want to get up." Harry stated after giving up and lying back down. He lazily opened one eye and then the other and gazed at the beautiful blonde in front of him. He had always had amazing gray eyes but even in school, and his blonde hair was still damp from earlier which only made him sexier.

"Too bad, you kept me up all night now you will make me breakfast, Potter." he added for good measure.

"Ok, ok I'm up." He rubbed his eyes and sat up properly, after a few moments he focused on Draco "What do you want to eat, _Malfoy_?" Harry said

"Hmmm?" as Draco sat wondering what he should force Harry to make, he surveyed Harry's sleepy face, he had mussed raven black hair and his emerald green eyes were shining bright through think eyelashes. He looked beautiful. "I want pancakes."

"Ok" Harry sighed; when Harry had made the pancakes he and Draco sat at the kitchen bench and eat in comfortable silence.

Harry sat thinking about how much he loved Draco, as corny as that sounded. He loved that he was woken up in the middle of the night and fell asleep with Draco in his arms, and that he made breakfast for the beautiful blonde most mornings.

Draco was thinking about how amazing these pancakes were and how could eat them everyday even if they made him fat.

"Marry me." He said suddenly, he said it so calmly Draco didn't respond until it sunk in and then he choked on his pancakes.

"What did you just say?" He finally choked out

"Marry me?" Harry asked this time looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked incredulously, this was completely out of the blue. They had never talked about the future or anything beyond living together.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry asked taking another bite.

"Where did this come from?" he asked

"Well think about it for a second. I love you and you love me, we live together and spend most of our time together. Why wait?"

"I," he tried but couldn't think of anything so instead stayed quiet.

"And it would be a good chance to show off." Harry added knowing Draco loved being the centre of attention.

Draco sat and thought about this for a while. Why didn't they just get married? It would barley change anything and just make it official. They were great together, their rivalry from school long forgotten, by them anyway. Hermione and Ron still found it strange that Harry would pick Draco Malfoy, former death eater and enemy of the Golden trio, to have a relationship with but they kept that to themselves now.

By he really did love Harry but the thought of marriage was such a commitment it scared him. It wasn't until then that he even thought about marriage since he came out of the closet just months after the war ended, when he realised how short life was he didn't want to bother lying. And when Harry came out just a month later _the Prophet_ went crazy saying that they were secretly in a relationship and had been since school. It was Harry who had suggested getting together and sorting this out but they hadn't even mention it but instead it turned to be a date, neither was sure when it turned but it was conformed when they went to say goodbye and both leaned into kiss each other. Ever since that night they were basically inseparable.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Harry asked when he had been silenced for a few minutes. He was starting to worry that he had scared Draco more than what he had intended. He hadn't expected that Draco would totally ok with it straight away, but he had expected an answer or at least a response by now.

"Draco?" He tried again when he got no response. He was really nervous now and decided to bail, "Look forget I said anything." He suggested

With that he got up and took his plate to the sink. He had started washing them wondering why he had ever thought that was a good idea when he felt an arm snake around his waist. At first he just stood there and waited for Draco to tell him he wasn't ready for that and that he was leaving him.

"Yes." Draco whispered

"What?" Harry said spinning around and facing Draco, still wrapped in his arms.

"Let's get married." he said

"Really?" Harry said breaking out into a huge smile. He couldn't believe he might actually get to marry Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, why wait?" Draco was smiling now. He was so happy; he was going to marry the only person he's ever loved.

"I love you." Harry said excitedly

"I love you too." Draco replied kissing Harry deeply.


End file.
